Steam Heat
by justadoge
Summary: Fed up with her father trying to force her hand, Katara moves to the Fire Nation, where she begins to worm her way into the very heart of the Capital City. (Zutara)
1. Prologue

It had been five years since the end of the war, if you could really call it over. The repercussions and damage control of a hundred-year-war don't come to a stop just because the nation is "under new management" as Sokka would (quite eloquently) put it. But it was not for a lack of trying.

Ever since the day the former Fire Lord Ozai and Princess Azula had been defeated and imprisoned, Zuko had done his damnedest to clean up the mess. He had supplies and soldiers sent regularly to villages across the nation to help the rebuilding process. Countless meetings had been held to negotiate peace treaties and trade routes with both Water Tribes, as well as the Earth Kingdom.

He was even working with Avatar Aang to try and find suspected Air Nomad refugees.

Records had been discovered whilst cleaning out Ozai's personal chambers; they stated the possibility of nonbending Air Nomad children being adopted out into Fire and Earth families; only Airbenders had been allowed to live in the Temples. Aang had been ecstatic to hear of these findings, and he and Zuko had started the long and arduous task of trying to find them.

Toph had started making a name for herself (because being the Blind Bandit, The World's Best Earthbender and the World's Only Metalbender _certainly_ didn't make a name already) by helping the Ba Sing Se Police Force learn Metalbending. Not all of the officers were able to learn the complex technique, but those select few who did became the first members of the Metalbending Police Force.

Sokka and Suki lived in the the growing Southern Water Tribe. Sokka, training under his father to be the new chief, had taken the impending responsibility head on. He had grown up... though he was still the meat and sarcasm guy.

Katara seemed the be the only one who felt misplaced. She, too, was living back at the South Pole, helping reestablish the small community... though it was not nearly as small as it was five years ago. Many people from the Northern Water Tribe had moved to help rebuild and repopulate.

While she loved her people, Katara had felt listless, longing to find a purpose in the new, peaceful world. To her dismay, her father had begun to press marriage on her. He often hinted that she should marry, and as she was dating the Avatar, what was the point of waiting? She had done her best to delay his pestering, but it was getting more and more exhausting.

But then, what _was_ she waiting for, exactly?

The answer to that question came one cold, snowy day in early Spring, when a steward from the latest trade ship dressed in a Fire Navy uniform found her on the outskirts of the village.

_It started with a letter..._

* * *

AN:

Wow okay, I haven't written anything in several years, be gentle. I have a few ideas on where to go with this.. I know this is short but it is a prologue, I will have a longer first chapter up soon.

Hope you guys are ready for this ride!


	2. Chapter 1

"That's very good, Chen."

The evening Waterbending lesson was drawing to an end. Katara had been schooling the advanced students on their forms; she had seen these young benders through their entire bending progression. They had made her one proud Waterbending sifu, alright.

The advanced class consisted of five benders; three boys, two girls. They had been bending with Katara for the better part of four years, and they were becoming extremely good. It wouldn't be long before some of them would become masters. She smiled, watching as the small group concentrated on their movements.

"Katara!"

She turned, scanning the training arena for the source of the voice. It didn't take long.

Aang had grown since the end of the war. He now towered over her, standing at a respectable six feet. Katara smiled slightly as he came closer, relishing in the difference it still made when she looked _up_ at him, as opposed to down.

"Hey, Aang." She waved. He came to a stop next to her, his eyes resting on the small group before them.

"They're looking great," he said. She nodded, her eyes shining with pride.

"They've come a long way." He turned his gaze to her, then.

"So've you."

She turned her head, looked up at him. His expression was serious, thoughtful. "Aang?"

The Avatar turned his attention back on the young benders, his smile gone. He watched them, seemingly lost in thought. She frowned, squinted at him.

Shaking her head slightly, Katara stepped away from him, addressing her students. "Okay, guys, that's good for today. Great work!" She smiled at them, her pride returning. The young benders waved at her before walking away, some heading in different directions, others walking together.

Turning around again, Katara studied the tall Airbender. He still wore a thoughtful expression, though he had a smile on his face again. "Are you okay, Aang?"

He walked up to her and took her hand. "Yes," he said softly. She smiled; he was up to something. "Come with me."

He turned away from her, though did not relinquish his hold on her hand. Her curiosity piqued, she walked contentedly next to him.

They came to a stop some fifteen minutes later, standing near the edge of the ice, their reflections rippling slightly in the clear water.

"Katara, its time for me to visit the other nations, check on how things are progressing. I need to make sure the peace is still strong between the other nations." She nodded, looking at him. His gaze was locked on the shimmery image of them in the water. "I'd like you to come with me." That made her pause. _Go with him?_

"Aang-"

"Katara." He turned his body towards her, his hand reaching into his pocket. Her heart began to thump wildly in her chest.

"Master Katara! Avatar Aang!"

They turned; a man dressed in Fire Navy garb was running towards them, an envelope in his hand. _That's right, the trade ship,_ she thought.

"I've a letter for you from Fire Lord Zuko, he said it was urgent." He extended the envelope towards them, and Aang took it.

"Thank you." The soldier bowed before turning back the way he had come, his stride quick and purposeful.

"What does it say?" He cast her a wry look before opening the envelope, holding it low so they could both read it.

_Dear Aang and Katara,_

_I hope this letter finds you both in good spirits. Things in the Fire Nation are the same as ever, if not a bit like old times. I have been finding it difficult to keep our favorite hothead under control. _

_I humbly ask for your assistance here, as soon as is convenient for you both. If the problem persists, it may be an extended visit. _

_My apologies for the short notice, and my thanks in advanced for your help._

_Yours,_

_Zuko_

"'Old times', 'hothead'... could he mean Azula?" Said Katara, her voice hushed, even though they were quite alone. Aang nodded, his brow furrowed.

"That's definitely what it sounds like." He read the letter again, his lips forming the silent words as he did so.

"We have to go." She said quickly; he nodded again.

"I know."

* * *

They intended to leave for the Fire Nation on Appa three days later. Katara had sent a reply back with the trade ship before it left that evening, hoping it would get back to Zuko before they arrived.

_Zuko,_

_Aang and I will be leaving the South Pole in three days' time. _

_See you soon._

_Love,_

_Katara_

* * *

They were leaving first thing in the morning; Katara was going through her packs one last time, making sure she had everything she needed. Since she didn't know how long she'd be in the Fire Nation, she had packed nearly all of her essentials.

"Katara?" She paused and looked up from her packing.

"Aang." She smiled. He stepped into the room slightly, looking around at the bare surfaces.

"Done packing?" She nodded, surveying the room.

"I think so. I just want to talk to Liu one more time and go over the training for my students, since I don't know how long I'll be gone." She said, her expression turning sad for an instant before perking up once more. He nodded, looking distracted. "Aang?"

He looked at her, his eyes focusing. He smiled, his expression nervous. "Katara, I wanted to show you this before, but then the soldier came..." He paused, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. He pulled out a length of soft orange fabric. Katara felt her whole body go cold.

It was a necklace; the band was a shimmery fabric, with a simple wooden disk hanging from the middle. A simple arrow design had been roughly carved into the wooden surface. She gasped, her heart dropping into her stomach.

He held it up to her; the disk rotated in the air, revealing the other side to be carved with what looked like a wave. She tore her eyes away from it to lock eyes with his; they were shining.

"Katara, will you... will you do me the honor of becoming m-my wife?"

Her hand came up to cover her mouth. She _really_ should have seen this coming. He had been in love with her for years, and she knew it. But she was not wholly aware that he had been thinking of taking their relationship (if you could call it that) to the next level. Though, it did explain why he had decided to visit her at the South Pole. He must have come to talk to her father. She resisted the urge to scowl.

"Aang-" He held up his hand.

"Take some time to think about it, if you want." He smiled, though she could see he was disappointed in her reaction. _Damn him..._

He held out the necklace, and she took it gently. He reached his hand up and touched her cheek before departing, his Air Nomad clothes whirling as he turned and left.

Her knees gave out at that moment, and Katara was very thankful for the plentiful furs covering the floor of the room. She sank into them gratefully, her body numb with shock and... sadness. This was what everyone _expected_ of her; this was what her father wanted.

But did _she_ want it? Immediately, her mind said no; but she knew she couldn't just turn him down, not without thinking about it, carefully.

She sat on the floor of her room for what seemed like hours before rising, blowing out the lamp, and shimmying under the furs piled in the corner, her mind racing as she laid in the darkness.

* * *

She had fully expected the Airbender to be anxious and edgy until he got an answer from her; but he seemed calm and collected as they prepared to leave. They loaded their things into Appa's saddle and said their goodbyes, Aang clapping hands with Sokka and bowing respectfully to her father, who gave him a knowing look and nodded at her. She scowled and turned away. So she had been right; Aang _had_ talked to him.

She climbed into the Sky Bison's saddle, waving at the small collective of tribe members who had come to see them off. She would miss them, but... she couldn't help but feel relieved, excited. She loved her bending students and her home, but she had been going stir crazy over the last couple of years.

The flight was quiet, but not uncomfortable, much to her surprise. Much of her time was spent thinking about the necklace that was currently residing in her pocket. Her mind battled with what her duty was, and what her heart wanted. If she was honest with herself, she would acknowledge that her and Aang's relationship had grown old, stale. They went through the motions, but lacked any passion. At least, that's how it felt to her. She looked towards the front of the saddle, where Aang sat atop Appa's head. She sighed.

They stopped for the night on the edge of the Fire Nation, once it had grown too dark to see. They set up camp in a small clearing, and for a little while, it felt like old times. Aang sat with his back to Appa, leaning into the furry warmth, his eyes lidded as he watched her.

"Katara." She paused in her stirring, hoping her cringe had been internal only.

"Yes?"

He sighed. "Have... have you thought about what I said back at the South Pole?"

"I..." She stopped, shutting her mouth and looking away. "I have, Aang. A lot." She stopped again, stirring the stew in the pot on the fire for a moment. "I don't know. I don't know, Aang. I love you, you know I do. But I don't know if I'm ready to settle down." Screw the fact that they were both well above the marrying age. She had done so much, she wasn't sure if she wanted to marry anyone right now.

He nodded, his eyes sad. "I understand, Katara. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed, but I do understand." He stood, turning his head away to gaze off into the sky. "I'm gonna go for a bit. I'll be back soon." And he was off.

She watched the spot where he had gone long afterwards, her thoughts racing. _Typical Aang move_, she thought, a little bitter. Her hunger gone, she took the pot off the fire and set it in the sand.

* * *

AN: Like it or hate it, please review!


End file.
